Blood Wars
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Hime and her siblings are thrust into a different kind of battle as the King of the Monster Kingdom decrees that each of the Royalty siblings' Blood Warriors must fight each other to the finish to determine the victor, putting Hiro and others in danger.
1. Message From The Monster Kingdom

**Blood Wars**

A new fic for Princess Resurrection, and while my previous two fics, Ransom and The Seducer were quite successful, a thought hit me and decided to try another experimental story, and this time I decided to add some twist in the is category which I believe would be a god way to attract viewers.

The plot?

We all know that the six siblings are at war against each other over the throne of the Monster Kingdom, except for Lilliane, who has no interest, but what would happen if their Blood Warriors are to represent their "masters" in the battle royal? Now this is something I believe would be an interesting theory and this would help decide the outcome.

Again set after episode 24 of the anime, though some manga elements will be mixed in, such as the appearance of Giliam and Sylvia and their factions, along with some fic-exclusive monsters to provide some action-packed sequences.

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

A few weeks after Severin's death at the hands of Hime, everything looked peaceful in Tokyo, as Hiro Hiyorimi continues to attend classes while the same goes for Reiri, still basking the status of being the school idol, while Hiro still gets repeated taunting and abuses from his schoolmates.

Riza visits her brother, Lobo's grave once in a while though she still has top find out who murdered him and vowed to find out who forced him to fight Hime. Other than that, she seemed to be in peace as she gets to ride on her motorcycle whenever she feels like it. Of course her friendship with Hiro remained strong while she and Reiri continue to exchange verbal tussles, much to Hiro's attempt to pacify the two.

Sawawa remained clueless as to what situation she is in, though it was fortunate that she wasn't being targeted by several factions within, and outside the Royalty Kingdom, as most are targeting Hime and her allies. Moreover, she seem to accept whatever alibi Hiro tells her while Hime would give her some errands to do in order for her to avoid getting caught in the internal, and external, conflict. This was enough reason for the 14-year old teen, who is Hime's blood warrior, who periodically had to approach his "mistress" to replenish his "Flame of Light".

Hiro was still a bit down as he tried to kiss her but she slapped him aside, and this would have made him emotionally down until Reiri secretly explained why, and told him to find the right time to express his love for her, which he became grateful to his schoolmate/vampire for the advice. But as Reiri was about to leave, a necklace of garlic flew and landed around her neck, and the vampire shrieks in panic.

"KKKYYAAAA! GGGAAARRRRLLIICCC! GET THIS OFF ME!"

"Better not talk about me behind my back, Reiri…"

"We're not talking disrespectful about you, Hime-sama…!"

Hiro blushed and slinked away from sight as Reiri pleads to Hime to remove the garlic necklace, and after seeing that Reiri is sincere she ordered Flandre to remove the garlic, while she caught Hiro about to leave the living room and called him back, much to his terror and anticipation, believing she's going to scold him and give her punishment.

"Hiro…come with me…we need to talk…"

"Y-yes, Hime…"

* * *

At the 2nd floor, Hiro braced himself as Hime was glancing at him, and no doubt she heard everything about their discussion, but then the conversation commences and things took an awkward turn for the blood warrior as she spoke to him in a neutral tone, much to his dreaded anticipation.

"So, that's what you two are discussing…"

"I'm sorry, Hime…we weren't talking offensively about you…I just…um…"

"Thank you…if you hadn't shouted my name…Severin would've killed me…"

"Ah…it's fine…you're safe now…that's what's important…"

A few minutes of silence later, Hime decided to end the discussion, as she realized that it was pointless to "punish" him, as in reality she wanted to accept his kiss had the gang not arrived earlier, as she slowly come to develop affection towards her "servant", and decided to reward him for his action during her duel with Severin.

"Fine…just one kiss…and make it fast before the others came…"

"Um…are you sure…but shouldn't your first kiss be given to someone you like?"

As Hiro Blushed by what he heard, Hime remained neutral and told him to hurry up or she'll change her mind, and so Hiro carefully approached his face towards hers, but then he glanced around and suggested something which she seemed to agree to.

"Umm…how about inside your room so no one would see us…"

"…fine…"

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Hiro slowly leaned his face against hers, his lips finally touched hers, and their first kiss commenced, and though Hime intended their kiss to be nothing more than just a kiss, her emotions was starting to sing a different tune, her eyes opened as she experienced her first kiss, and she was rather surprised to feel emotions coursing through her heart and mind, and now she was starting to lose focus, as her feelings regarding Hiro became mixed, one part sees him as a mere servant and blood warrior, and the other side more than that, it was something…important .

As Hiro moved away, he noticed that she was staring wide-eyed, her fingers touching her lips and her cheeks slowly went red, and he assumed that she was upset, and so he awaited for her reaction feeling that she was violated, but then she placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly pulled him towards her, surprising him.

"Hime…mmm…"

"Shut up…"

The two are again locked in a kiss, and this time she put a little passion in it as her arms slowly encircled over his young shoulders, while Hiro unknowingly wrapped his arms around her waists, emotions surging within him, as he realized how important she is to him. Though not overly passionate, their kisses were tender and he was careful not to make her feel uncomfortable, but so far things look fine.

* * *

After two minutes the scene shifts towards her bed, as Hiro was on top of Hime, this time kissing her on the neck, while Hime lay still, her hands on his shoulders. Her crown was on her side while it was shown that her arm stockings and boots are on the floor, and you can see that the hem of her gothic dress are lifted, exposing her bare, creamy legs and thighs spread apart, exposing her panties while Hiro is only in his brief, his abdomen leaning on top of hers, and she can be heard moaning softly, and Hiro's lips slowly touched hers, kissing tenderly again, but then he realized what positions they're in and he backed away, grabbing his pants and covered his front, apologizing repeatedly while Hime composes herself, also surprised at what they are in.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

As she re-adjusts her dress, she saw the sincere look on the face of her blood warrior and places a finger on his lips to calm him down, which he did moments later, and she smiled at him as she spoke.

"Enough. You did not violate me. I'm surprised you pulled away, and yes…I'm not ready yet…but one day I might let you…if I'm ready. Thank you for not taking advantage of me."

As Hiro's lower body "cooled down", he puts on his clothes while Hime puts on her knee-boots and before they leave the room, Hime touched his cheeks, which he blushed and motions to give her another kiss, and she accepted. They then left the room before she says this request.

"Keep this a secret."

"Yes, Hime…I love you."

Hime was taken aback and she couldn't respond immediately but Hiro spoke again.

"You don't have to answer it right away. I'll be waiting. Even if you turn me down…I won't mind."

A smile formed within her lips as both went down the living room, just as Sherwood arrived, and there she became suspicious of the two coming down together. And there she made some accusing questions which made Hiro uncomfortable.

"Did you do echhi things to my sister?"

"Wh-what…?"

"Maybe they make out or something…oops…"

Reiri interjected and realized her mistake as Hime took out a jar of garlic powder and Reiri immediately apologized while offering a rebuttal to her younger sister which she accepted with no question whatsoever.

"No…we did not do anything of that sort…and I'm not ready for any commitment with anyone…"

By then a member of the Monster Kingdom knocked on the door and as Riza opened it, the messenger gave Hime a letter and explained the reasons why he came. This caused a bit of tension and disbelief on Riza and Reiri's parts.

"You Majesty, Lilianne and Sherwood…a decree from the King, your father…instead of you siblings fight for the right to the throne…your Blood Warriors are required to in your stead…and should the remaining Blood Warrior be left standing then the Royalty of that Blood Warrior will be declared the winner."

"What? Are you sure about this?"

"Something isn't right here…"

"Then…Hiro and Ryu-Ryu…no…no!"

Hime was silent as she sensed that something isn't right, as why would their father, the King, would decree that their Blood Warriors are required to fight in their stead to decide who will be the winner to get the throne, but then another bombshell was released that would further cause friction in Hime mansion.

"There will be no alliance…and the battle will commence in the next week…at the Monster Kingdom…and all Blood Warriors of the Royalty siblings must fight within seven days…"

"Seven days?"

"No way!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Looks like a new adventure (or for Hiro's case, a new situation) is set for Hiro, and he gets into a conflict as he is ordered to face other Blood Warriors of the Royalty siblings. What would he do now that he can't bck away from this new predicament?

_**

* * *

Preview: **_

The factions of Gilliam, Sylvia and Emil appear, and so are their Blood Warriors, as they too got the news, and a meeting between the faction are to take place…and tension to rise as the rules of the battle are being handed out to them…


	2. Factions Summmoned, Preparations

**Blood Wars**

This chapter is going to get a bit tense as the five factions of the Royalty Siblings met up and there the King of the Monster Kingdom shows up to dictate the terms as to how the FINAL battle would take place and why ONLY the Blood Warriors are allowed to fight in place of their masters.

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

A few days later, Hiro was sitting on the rooftop of the mansion, worried as to how and why e would be forced to fight other Blood Warrios and this would mean taking on the likes of Mikasa and Ryu-Ryu. The battle will take place somewhere and the time span for the battle will be…five days? This is strange.

By then, Hime came and placed a hand on is shoulders, seeing his discomfort yet something is not quite right here, as to why her father, the King, would come up with a stipulation like that, but then she has grown attached, if not fond, of Hiro. What started out as a mere servant and Blood Warrior, those feelings changed over time, and now she is feeling something…different.

"I knew one day you'll be thrust into battle…but something like this…I did not expect. Hiro, be prepared…we don't know what the outcome will be…so be ready…I myself am not sure what would happen next…"

"Hime…can I…ask for a request…?"

"What is it then?"

"If…anything happened to me…please take care of Sawawa-onee -sama for me…please look after her. After our parents died, all of our relatives are at overseas…she has no place to go…can I entrust her to you…?"

Hime was rather surprised at Hiro's request, and as she glanced at her Blood Warrior, he was looking far away, and though he tried to put a brave face, his eyes showed that he was afraid of what's coming, and so she gently placed his face on her hands and glanced at him.

"We will overcome this. You are my Blood Warrior and I will not let anything happen to you. You are irreplaceable and I will not afford to let you go to death. Be strong, for I believe something good is bound to happen. Have faith…believe in yourself. We faced numerous dangers yet we came out on top."

"Hime…"

Hiro glanced at her and was touched by her words, and awed by her beauty, so he smiled a little and nodded. He thanked her for the words, and not knowing what he is doing, he gently kissed her cheek as a way to say "thank you". Hime was surprised by this but decided to let it slide, seeing that this have raised his spirits.

"You pulled a fast one, but I suppose that's your way of saying thank you…I'll let that slide for now. If you wish to kiss me…just ask my permission…"

"Ah…sorry…"

As she was about to stand up, she loses her blanace but he caught her, and their faces met, their lips almost close to each other, and both seem to be frozen. After staring at each other for a minute, she tried to move but in doing so her lips brushed against his, and again a kiss took place, but then she seem to loose interest in scolding him and decided to kiss him. As Hiro lay down, Hime lay on top of him, kissing him as their arms locked in an embrace.

Hime seeming got caught i passion as the kiss enveloped her as Hiro rolled and is on top of her, and soo their passionate kissing turn into necking, as he gently, and delicately kissed her neck, earning a light gasp from the 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom. within a minute, Hime's gothic dress was lifted, exposing her legs and lower body (including her panties) while her hands unknowing undid Hiro's pants, lowering them and soon their lower bodies can feel their desires, her legs circled around his legs, and Hiro did the same, slowly grinding his hips.

After about five minutes, both stopped, realizing that their bodies have heated up and both decided composed themselves, rearranged their clothes and chose to retire for the night, but then they saw Reiri floating while smiling. She flashed a porn DVD on her hand and winked at the two.

"Kissy-kissy-poo…I want to make love to you…GGGYYYAAAHHHH!"

Reiri teased the two but she floated out of harm's way as Hime took a bow and fired arrows laced with garlic tipped points, while Hiro tried to pacify a pissed off Hime, while Riza had to console a sobbing Sherwood upon seeing Hiro and Hime kissing each other and making out.

"Relax…I'm sure you'll find your Prince Charming…"

"Why does Hiro choose her over me…?"

"Believe me…you'll find your soul mate sooner…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…really."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sylvia got an unexpected visit from the messenger of the Royal Kingdom and after reading the letter, she became suspicious as to why only her Blood Warrior is required to participate in this "final battle", and why is there no mention of her or the other siblings being involved. Her Gynoid and Mikasa eyed at the messenger with suspicion but the eldest sister raised a hand to calm them down.

"So you're saying you don't know why? We'll just have to go to the Royal Kingdom to find out for ourselves? Are you sure this sin't a trap or anything of the sort?"

"No, your highness…I'm only a messenger…your father, the King sent me here to tell you this news…nothing more. Even other messengers are being sent to your siblings…and though I have no idea why he came up with such a decree…only your father can answer your question…the meeting will take place by tomorrow, so be prepared as an entourage will pick you up…"

As the messenger left, Mikasa approached Sylvia and told her what she thinks of this.

"I think this is a trap…why would your father made something up like this? And the throne can only be settled by you and your siblings…not me and the other Blood Warriors…what should we do now? Should we…"

"At ease, Mikasa…I'll contact Fly Man to look into this…right now, we prepare ourselves for tomorrow…by now Emil and Gilliam would receive the news…I'm sure Emil's servant are blowing their tops at the news they're hearing… "

* * *

Indeed, as the messenger reached Emil's place, Sledge and Keziah Bold screamed their lungs out and even shook the messenger by his collar at hearing the news while Emil's Blood Warrior, the unnamed mermaid, clutched at her master's legs after hearing the news about only Blood Warriors are required to fight to decide on which Royalty sibling would take the throne.

"YOU LIE! ONLY ROYALTY SIBLINGS CAN FIGHT FOR THE THRONE! OUR LITTLE GIRL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I BET YOU'RE FROM GILLIAM DOING A TRICK ON US!"

"Stand back, Sledge…let my smell determine if he's for real or not…"

"Sledge…Keziah…stand down. I can tell he's just a messenger. If father made this decree then we will have to accept it. We will leave for tomorrow for the Monster Kingdom and ask him directly on why he made such a decree."

"Master…are you sure?"

"She may be a blood warrior but she's not a fighter…if she uttered a single word or letter and her flame of light will be extinguished in an instant…"

"Then I'll recharge it…for now we go along and once we arrive we will get the answer."

After the messenger left, Emil glanced at the girl, seeing her worried and he gently caressed her head and hair.

"I won't let anyone harm you…that I promise you…"

* * *

The next night, several carriages arrived at different parts of Japan. Hime's faction was already prepared and as they boarded, Hime's hand was pressed by Hiro, a determined look from his eyes, and Hime smiled as she gently held his hand in return, while at the other side of the mountain, Sherwood, Ryu-Ryu. Chou-Chou and Can-Can, along with Francesca, boarded the chariot and left, just as Hime's entourage did.

Emil's group have already left earlier, and the trip to the Monster Kingdom took almost two hours to arrive and as they did, they entered the castle and Hiro had a sense of déjà vu as this was the second time he came here, as the first time he arrived it was a duel between Hime and Severin. There he saw Emil and Sylvia's faction glancing at him just as Sherwood's group arrived, and the four factions were taken to their rooms.

Several spectators also arrived as the King of the Monster Kingdom announced that he to make an announcement. They all wondered what this means as they all assembled inide the audience dome and await for the announcment to be held in 30 minutes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Looks like a new adventure (or for Hiro's case, a new situation) is set for Hiro, and he gets into a conflict as he is ordered to face other Blood Warriors of the Royalty siblings. What would he do now that he can't back away from this new predicament?

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

The factions of Sylvia and Emil appear, and so are their Blood Warriors, as they too got the news, and a meeting between the faction are to take place…and tension to rise as the rules of the battle are being handed out to them…


	3. Confrontation Between and King And Heir

**Blood Wars**

This chapter is going to get a bit tense as the summoned factions of the Royalty Siblings met up and there the King of the Monster Kingdom shows up to dictate the terms as to how the FINAL battle would take place and why ONLY the Blood Warriors are allowed to fight in place of their masters.

And expect a lot of tension as a certain Blood Warrior stood up to the King.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**King Of Fighters** is owned by SNK-Playmore

* * *

The factions involved are taken to their rooms though they are now under heavy guard as the soldiers are instructed that the factions summoned are not to engage in battle until given the right time, and though Hime, Sherwood and Emil's group are calm, just like Sylvia's, they all remained on alert in case the other factions attempts to take advantage.

* * *

At one room, Hime's group are stationed and while Hiro was amazed at the elegance of the room, Hime was silent the whole time, having a bad feeling about what's in store for them. Reiri looked around and went for the window and she can see that there were so many attendees arriving, and guessed that there mst be a very important announcement about to take place.

"Hime…Hiro…and especially you, Reiri…be on your guards…I sensed that something's not right…"

"You worry too much…maybe you used too much dog shampoo, Riza…"

"I'm serious, Reiri…the scent of everyone within this castle is faint…but I couldn't tell if these are real guests or not…"

"Just be calm and be prepared, Riza…I'm aware that something is bound to take place…all we can do right now is to relax…"

Though Hime urged her servants to relax, Hiro couldn't help but feel worry, and Reiri decided to give the two some space so she invited Riza to go on a tour, which the werewolf warrior agreed, feeling bored in staying inside the room. Surprisingly the guards on duty allowed the two females to go wander around as long as they don't travel outside the castle, and as soon as they left, Hiro and Hime are left alone.

"_Reiri…I'm guessing she intentionally had me left alone with Hiro…_"

The 2nd princess of the Monster Kingdom glanced at her blood warrior, sitting on the bed looking at his lap, seeing that he's trying hard to brace himself, and though she knew that he is keeping calm, the look on his eyes shows genuine concern for her so she scooted closer to him and had a calm conversation and both began to talk to each other.

"I have no intention of dying…and neither are you…"

"I don't mind getting killed…it's you I'm worried about…I can't afford to lose you…please…"

"Why show concern for me?"

"Because I care for you! More than anything else!"

She was slightly taken aback yet she was moved by his words, and she smirked at how brave Hiro is in telling her his feelings, and for the first time she felt inspired that she has found an unlikely admirer who earned her respect, but had to be sure if HE is the one she wants to pursue a romantic relationship.

"Are you sure about this? I'm a royalty and you're a commoner…do you think you can put up with me?"

"Yes…"

With determined but adoring look on his eyes, Hime smiled and gently held his cheeks and Hiro leaned forward and place his lips against hers, both locked in a slow but tender kiss as both slowly lay on bed. The scene shifts to the floor as her arm stockings and boots are laid on the floor, along with Hiro's polo shirt, shoes, socks and soon…his pants.

* * *

At the other room, Emil was gently rubbing the hair of the mermaid girl as she clutched onto him like a scared child yearning for emotional support. Sledge and Keziah were feeling uneasy as to why the King of the Monster Kingdom summoned their group and decreed that Blood Warriors of the Royalty siblings are required to fight for their masters' throne, and this was not a good news to hear, since the mermaid girl is not a fighter as all she could do is play a flute to summon ships and nothing else.

"I don't get it…why did your father come up with a stupid stipulation? This doesn't make any sense…we can't let Ningyo go fighting the other Blood Warriors…she'll get killed in less than a minute…"

"It's not only that, Sledge…my senses tell me that something is odd about this castle…though I can't be sure…as if I couldn't tell if these attendees are for real or not…and I wonder what going to happen when the King summoned us all…"

"Then brace yourselves for any eventuality. I'll do what I could to make father change his mind."

"Yes, Emil-sama…"

"Yes, Emil-sama…

* * *

At the adjacent area of the hallway, inside a room, Sherwood was huddling with her three Blood Warriors, telling them to be ready for anything, as she had a feeling that something is not right after Can-Can told her that he had a faint scent of something within the Monster Kingdom.

"I see…but in any case…Can-Can..Ryu-Ryu…Chou-Chou…be prepared and we make sure we all go home together…and that includes Francesca…and if things get ugly…and the worst possible scenario…I…I don't…want to face...Lillianne-onee-sama…"

* * *

At another room, Sylvia was sitting on her seat facing the mirror, brushing her hair while Mikasa glances at the window, seeing more and more spectators lining up at the gates of the castle while Francette looks on as well. Then her cellphone rang and picked it up.

"My…the devices in the human world are really interesting…even in the Monster Kingdom, I got a reception…hmm…a text message…that's fast…I just sent a text message to Fly Man about what he sees about this situation…"

"What does he said, Sylvia-sama?"

"So far he sees nothing suspicious, except that he has a bad feeling about this scenario…he'll see to it that he'll try to get information about this summon…and so far Gilliam hasn't arrived yet…quite a message, no?"

"That reminds me…has Gilliam got a Blood Warrior? I haven't encountered him so I have no idea…"

"So far he hasn't gotten one…but I do hope he does…if he wants to be ruler…he'll have to participate…"

* * *

Several minutes later, Riza and Reiri returned to their room and are rather surprised to see the sight before them. Hime was laying on top of Hiro, kissing passionately while their arms are locked on each other. The hem of her gothic dress is lifted up to her waits line, exposing her bare legs and thighs as well as her panties, while Hiro is only clad in his brief. Riza blushed while Reiri smiled as she whispered to herself which the werewolf warrior could hear the vampiress said something.

"Move your hips, Hiro…make her feel your birdie…"

"What are you saying? How can they make out at a time like this?"

"They need to release a little steam before they face the royal patriarch of this castle…so this…"

The scene shifts back to the two as Hime lay on her right side and there the other two girls stared wide-eyed, seeing the bulge on Hiro's brief, with Hime still kissing him while her hand went inside Hiro's underwear, touching it, but after a few seconds she stopped, much to Reiri's disappointment.

"Hime…?"

"Sorry, Hiro…we can't do this…at least right now. We still have a battle to face…"

"I…I see…it's okay…"

"Perhaps after this situation is over, I'll let you have your way with me…"

"I'll wait, Hime…GGGYYYYAAHHH!"

Hiro shrieked at seeing the other two servants there and he took his pants to cover his modesty while Hime glanced at the two, not bothered by their presence as she re-arranged her dress and puts on her crown.

"Enjoyed your stroll?"

"Not much…too many guards telling us to go back even though we told them we're just taking a view…"

"But at least I sent a familial to check out this place and to see if there's anything suspicious…"

"Good…what you saw right now…you never saw anything…"

"No problem…I swear on the graves of my father, Volg, and my brother, Lobo…huh?"

"Hiro…you're too slow…"

"I…um…ah…can't force Hime to…"

"At least ask her to rub your birdie…it'll take 10 minutes before you reach your first time…"

KA-PLAG!

Hime heard what the vampire said and whacked her on the head, and Reiri clutched her head in pain, trying to rebut but the princess only glared at her.

"Ow! Can't you take a joke?"

"Want me to stake you?"

"Ah…no…"

By then, the Royal guards came and told the group to head for the royal court where the King will state the rules, and so Hime's group went there, with Emil's group being summoned, a few minutes later Sherwood and Sylvia are the next to be summoned. Within five minutes all the summoned factions are assembled, though Hiro, Sherwood and Mikasa noticed that Gilliam is not present at the moment. There the King arrived and took his seat and stated his will.

"Now then…the reason for this is that…I have come to realize that I was wrong…to have you…my children…to kill each other just to inherit my throne….so I decided to spare you from this by having your Blood Warriors to take your place…and the rules are simple…fight until only one left, and that Blood Warrior of that Royalty will be come the next ruler after me…"

By then Hime spoke which caused the spectators to glance at her.

"What if I refuse to participate? I have no interest in fighting for the throne…and neither will I allow my Blood Warrior to participate in this duel. You may decide who will take your place. I rather wish to live quietly at the human world."

"Why do you speak that to me, my child? You are the princess…one of my possible heir to the throne…wait…you refuse to participate? You deny your destiny to become ruler?"

As the King went to Hime, he glance at her for a few moments before slapping her hard, sending her to the ground, and Riza went to her side, seeing Hime's left cheek swollen and her lower left side of her lips busted, blood dripping to the floor. The werewolf warrior is pissed.

"What kind of a ruler are you? Why smack your daughter when she only answered a question?"

"Silence, you dog! I can do what I wish!"

But then, Hiro ran towards the King and did a "spear", sending him to the floor and then grabbed him by the collar of his robe and shook him in pure anger, surprising everyone.

"What kind of a parent are you? You sire children and then have them slaughtered each other just to occupy your damn seat? You have no right to become a ruler! I wondered why you became one in the first place!"

"How dare you lay your hand on me, you lowly Blood Warrior…wait…what is this I sensed…? No…my daughter is having a relationship with you? Never! I forbid it! I will not have her marry a commoner like you!"

Emil then stepped forward, further increasing the tension by speaking his piece.

"I too will not allow my Blood Warrior to participate, but if you may, allow myself or my servants to take her place…"

"Silence! I am angered by this! For that…the battle between Blood Warriors will commence immediately! The Royal Siblings will be denied the chance to place their Flame of Light to their Blood Warrior! Instead of five days…the Blood Warriors will fight within 60 minutes!"

Strangely, the audience cheered while the Royal Siblings, except for Emil and Sylvia, were not pleased with this, and then Gilliam arrived and delivered another bombshell.

"Father…forgive me for being late…I had to search for my own Blood Warriors…and now I've brought them along…so thus I can participate…allow me to introduce them…**Rugal Bernstein** and **Chris**…surely there are no rules as to how many blood Warriors I may bring in…"

"Yes…I allow you…"

Gilliam's Blood Warriors, one resembled an adult having German descent, and the other a Japanese-looking 14-year old teen, vaguely as young as Hiro, stood there as the guards are being told by the King to have the factions locked at their rooms, as Hiro, the mermaid girl, Mikasa, Sherwood's three pandas, and Gilliam's two Blood Warriors are being escorted to a huge, coliseum-like labyrinth where the battle will take place within a few minutes from now.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Now all the Blood Warrriors have been assembled…and what a tension, as the King has somehow learned of Hime's relationship to Hiro, yet she and Emil voiced their disagreement in having their Blood Warriors fight by force, but failed.

Okay…since as of chapter 48 of the manga, Gilliam has no Blood Warrior yet, that I assume, so in order for him to get a crack for the throne, I decided to give him one, and they're from the hit **SNK** game, **King Of Fighters**. Rugal's from the **KOF '94-'95** games while Chris, who would become Orochi, is from **KOF '97** game. How and why they became Blood Warrriors of Gilliam? You'll find out soon in the next few chapters…

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

The battle begins, and Hiro is on the receiving end…along with the mermaid girl…

Meanwhile, Hime gets first-hand info about the entire situation…and makes her move to save Hiro…

And the same goes for Emil…


	4. Blood War Begins

**Blood Wars**

The Blood Battle begins are the Blood Warriors are taken to a huge, labyrinth-like coliseum and there Hiro will have to fight his way out to survive as the rest does the same, but with a mysterious twist which will be revealed later here…

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

As Hiro is being restrained by the Royal Guards, Emil then stepped forward, further increasing the tension by speaking his piece and on behalf of Hime.

"Just like Lilliane…I too will not allow my Blood Warrior to participate, but if you may, allow myself or my servants to take her place…"

"Silence! I am angered by this! For that…the battle between Blood Warriors will commence immediately! The Royal Siblings will be denied the chance to place their Flame of Light to their Blood Warrior! Instead of five days…the Blood Warriors will fight within 60 minutes!"

Strangely, the audience cheered while the Royal Siblings, except for Emil and Sylvia, were not pleased with this, and then Gilliam arrived and delivered another bombshell.

"Father…forgive me for being late…I had to search for my own Blood Warriors…and now I've brought them along…so thus I can participate…allow me to introduce them…**Rugal Bernstein** and **Chris**…surely there are no rules as to how many blood Warriors I may bring in…"

"Yes…I allow you…"

Gilliam's Blood Warriors, one resembled an adult having German descent, and the other a Japanese-looking 14-year old teen, vaguely as young as Hiro, stood there as the guards are being told by the King to have the factions locked at their rooms, as Hiro, the mermaid girl, Mikasa, Sherwood's three pandas, and Gilliam's two Blood Warriors are being escorted to a huge, coliseum-like labyrinth where the battle will take place within a few minutes from now. Keziah and Sledge attempted to fight their way to get to the Mermaid Girl but stopped as the guards aimed their spears at Emil, and the 3rd elder brother did nothing…for now, though he can see the Memaid Child shedding tears, and he can see why, knowing she's in a severe disadvantage as she is never a fighter and he'll have to bid his time before acting on something.

* * *

Hime and Riza were locked inside their room and to their surprise, the window now has cage bars that would prevent them from going out, and things looked bad for them. While Hime is calm, Riza was irritated as she noticed that Reiri isn't here, and figured she sneaked her way out of the commotion, though the 2nd princess was pleased by this which the werewolf warrior is baffled by this, and asked her why.

"How can you smirk at a time like this?"

"Reiri changed into her bat-form to escape the guards…so that she could find a way to get us out…for now we wait…and knowing Hiro…he'll be able to last longer within 60 minutes…"

"But Emil's Blood Warrior…"

"That's my concern right now…she is not a fighter and she'll be targeted first…unless…"

"Unless…?"

The door opened and to the women's surprises, Flandre was thrown in, and she appeared to be battery-drained, as she is motionless. Riza was starting to get uneasy while Hime glanced at the door as it is being closed and could hear it locked. By then the air vent by the ceiling opened and a bat is seen flying with a note attached. Opening it, it was a letter from Reiri and the two women read it which caused them to be alarmed.

"GET UP ON THE AIR VENT NOW! THERE ARE SEVERAL NOOZLES THAT CAN EMIT POISON GA THAT WOULD KILL YOU! THOUGH I DON'T HAVE PROOF AS OF NOW…IT SEEMS THAT YOUR FATHER INTENDS TO KILL YOU ALL, REGARDLESS OF WHO WILL BE THE HEIR TO HIS THRONE."

"Is Reiri being serious or what?"

"Regardless…we better do what she says…"

As Riza lifts Hime up and managed to reached the vent, gases from four corners of the locked room started to spray, and as Hime entered the vent, Riza leaps up and entered as well, and both women crawled away into the air duct as they followed the bat leading them to where Reiri is at the moment, not looking back as the room is now scented with gas which is poisonous.

* * *

At the other room, Sledge and Keziah waited until the door opened and saw Emil being thrown in, his head bleeding and unconscious, which Sledge makes a through check on their master and both realized what just happened to him and are suspecting something deep.

"Master Emil's being beaten…but why…?"

"Of course…they knew his psychokinetic powers…so to prevent us from escaping…"

"Keziah…hold him while I check that air vent…"

The harpy warrior flew and opened the shaft, and peeking inside, he can see a passageway and then noticed the top edge of the corners have noozle and grabbed Emil and Keziah, pushing them into the vent, urging them to move.

"The rooms have noozles on it…they're going to spray us with gas!"

As Keziah and Sledge pushed their unconscious master inside the vent, the room was slowly being filled with gas and they moved their way around until they are out of the gas' reach, wondering what fate befall the others.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sherwood was already inside the vent after Reiri's familial came and gave her the warning and with Francesca drained of her batteries, she is on her own and began to crawl her way around, wondering if Hime also made their way out, though she is also concerned for her three Blood Warriors and Emil though she started to suspect something…her father's tirade aimed at Hiro, Hime and Emil, yet he did nothing to Sylvia and Gilliam, so she wondered if everything here is a set-up or not, and so her hopes of getting answers lie in finding Hime and Riza.

* * *

At the coliseum, Hiro and the Mermaid Girl are at separate areas as the audience cheered on as the King of Monsters dropped the white handkerchief to the floor, signaling the beginning among Blood Warriors. As the match began, the mermaid girl was the first to feel pressure as Mikasa found her first and attempted to slay her, which the little girl avoided and began to ran, her face streaked with tears, though Mikasa was not holding back as she knew that she can't afford to let herself get caught by the King's watchful eye as she continued to go after the mermaid girl.

Meanwhile Hiro looked around his way to find a way out, ad as he came across a corner, he saw Rugal singlehandedly threw the three pandas down, and he opted to bypass them and keep going, his thoughts are on Hime and wondered why her father slapped her so hard over the fact that Hime is suspected to have a relationship with her Blood Warrior.

"_Why do I get the feeling that HIme, Sherwood and Emil's father is a phony…? The way he slapped her…this doesn't look like a neutral ruler to me…huh? The mermaid girl!_"

Hiro found the Mermaid Girl being cornered and grabbed Mikasa by her hair and threw her back, while picking up the little girl by his arms, calming her down, seeing her terrified even though she is a Blood Warrior of Emil.

"Shh…it's okay…we'll get out of here…huh? Ahhh!"

As Hiro was about to move, Mikasa impaled him with her weapons and blood spilled out, though his wounds healed, something went bad, as he was starting to feel weak as his flame of Life was beginning to fizzle, and Mikasa felt the same, as she too was starting to weaken and became a bit meek, falling down on the ground. Though he would take the opportunity to either kill her and/or escape, Hiro couldn't bring himself to and carried Mikasa on his back with the Mermaid Girl leading.

* * *

Going back, Ryu-Ryu, Chou-Chou and Can-Can are slowly falling as their Flame of Lights were beginning to weaken and this gives Rugal the better edge and began beating them up until something odd took place. Gilliam was there, unlike Hime and the others who were supposed to be locked up and gave his Blood Warrior an order.

"Forget them for now…kill the boy Hiro Hiriyumi…he is the most dangerous!"

Nodding, Rugal left the three pandas behind in order to find Hiro, whose orders is to kill him.

* * *

At the passageway of the air vent, Sherwood finally meet up with Hime and Emil's group after 20 minutes of travelling and with Emil now awake, the three siblings and their servants followed the bat which leads them to the backyard of the castle, and as they all got out, they noticed something that is definitely not right. Reiri is there standing and as the three factions huddled, the teen vampire offered them her insights.

Reiri: "It seems that all this time it is a set up…from the moment we came here…I couldn't sense the aura of your father…ns that the audiences inside the castle…they're not…life-like…"

Hime: "Just my thoughts exactly.

Riza: "So you're saying that this whole thing's a set up?"

Reiri: "That's what my little spy told me so far…still waiting for the rest to come back with news…"

Keziah: "Now how do we save our Blood Warriors…if you think that the king is a phony…how do we sneak our way back inside?"

Emil: "Sledge…Keziah…go with Lilliane and Sherwood and find a way to save the Blood Warriors….I'm staying behind."

As everyone's reactions were a "?", Gilliam's other Blood Warrior, Chris, shows up, and then changes for, becoming Orochi, and Emil began to use his psychokinesis to combat the intruder as the rest reluctantly went back inside the castle to find Hiro and the others. With Lilianne leading, the others glanced at Emil as he fights off Orochi as the others made their way back inside.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Though the battle between Blood Warriors gets half screen time, the flow of the story gets underway, and it appears that the whole thing may be a set up as the other siblings are being gassed off, not knowing that Hime, Sherwood and Emil escaped, though it is not yet known what happened to Gilliam and Sylvia.

Hiro now has to bust his butt off protecting the Mermaid Girl as Rugal is making hard work for Sherwood's pandas, and Mikasa gets a little help, though this would be a risk for our teen hero…

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

As Hime and her troops sneak their way back inside the castle grounds, Sylvia makes an appearance as she makes an interesting discovery as she too is making her way around…


	5. Deception Revealed

**Blood Wars**

Sorry for the long delay…as I was tied up with other things…as well as coming up with this chapter's plot…so now feel free to enjoy this chapter as a surprise is waiting for you…

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Orochi is flying around and is quite away from Emil's reach as the elder brother of Hime is trying to get a close range on using his psychokinesis on his target but with Orochi moving fast he couldn't get a hold of him visually so he'll have to try some risks to get his target to co e to him. As Emil came out of his hiding place, Orochi fired several lasers at his target, injuring the prince, but this enable Emil to get a lock on his opponent.

"Good…now is my chance…"

With a hard glare, Emil used his psychokinesis to shot a hard force meant to shove orochi back, but to his surprise, his powers accidentally dismantled his target, revealing Orochi to be a machine, and now things are getting clear, as he realized that the whole thing is a set up and that Gilliam doesn't have a Blood Warrior, and all this time he entered the "duel" by having robots posing as Blood Warriors, and that the King may be a fake as well, as he knew that he doesn't harm his children unless physically provoked, as he slapped Hime over her supposed relationship with Hiro.

"Looks like all is apparently clear…we've been set upand Gilliam has been playing us for fools…"

Emil then makes his way back inside the castle and avoided the guards as he heads back to the coliseum to try and rescue the Mermaid Girl, knowing that she is likely to be targeted first s she is not a fighter, and he knows that Hiro will defend her, just as the teen boy always defend Liliane.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sylvia is hiding within the halls as she managed to sneak her way out of her room by using her wits, and now she is navigating her way around until she comes across a secret room where a a scientist is working on something, and this something is slowly being shown, as they appeared to be cloned bodies of Hime, Emil and Gilliam, and they appeared to be near death, and she guessed that Gilliam intends to use his "Flame of Light" to awaken them.

"My…my brother is very deceptive…using robots to masquerade as Blood Warriors then unleash the real ones while his siblings are busy…that's so dirty of you…I guess it can't be helped…"

Sylvia then went behind the scientist and break his neck, killing him as she uses her "Flame of Light" to awaken the clones, and as she expected, the clones woke up and are now obeying whoever awakened them, namely Sylvia, as she glances at the clones, seeing that there are about five of them – the clone Sylvia, Hime, Gilliam Emil and Severin. Sylvia glanced at the clones and is thinking of what orders she would give to them and what to do next.

* * *

At the coliseum, Hiro is walking slowly as he carries Mikasa on her back while the Mermaid Girl leads Hiro towards an adjacent escape route when Rugal shows up and kicked Hiro and Mikasa hard, further depleting their Flame of Light energies as they healed whatever injuries they receive and Hiro is alarmed to see Rugal starting to strangle the little Blood Warrior, and he knew that this has gone too far.

"Let her go…!"

Hiro tries to interfere but Rugal slapped him aside and he was slammed against the wall, but Hiro refused to give up and there he recalled something as he brought a stun gun with him and jabbed it onto Rugal's nape, and the 14-year old boy is surprised to see that Rugal released his hold on the Mermaid Girl and then exploded, revealing that Rugal is just a robot, and Mikasa was surprised to see that Gilliam has deceived his siblings al this time.

"So…Gilliam really cheated…using robots instead of actual Blood Warriors…but now he's out of warriors to fight for him…"

"Then…that means…"

By this time, Gilliam has seen enough and decided to end the battle himself and jumped inside the coliseum, and took out his sword and stabbed Hiro on his gut, but Hiro held onto the weapon impaled on his stomach while holding Gilliam, urging Mikasa to take the Mermaid Girl and run, and Sylvia's Blood Warrior is surprised to see his feeble attempt to sacrifice himself for others.

"You are a fool…! Why risk you're life for others knowing that you'll be abandoned…there is no alliances between us…"

"But you're still human like me…I don't care if I die for good…just get the girl out…she's an unfortunate victim and target…she doesn't deserve to be here…please…as a fellow human…save the girls and take her to Emil…!"

Gilliam began kicking Hiro away to get him to release his hold on the sword but Hiro refused, while Mikasa reluctantly took the Mermaid Girl out of the coliseum and head for the nearest exit. Gilliam is getting pissed and began to kick him hard that Hiro was slammed against the wall and there the prince began to repeatedly stab Hiro, but inspite of this he kept on fighting back, though he is starting to fall as his Flame of Light is now nearing depletion.

"You really are a fool…sacrificing your existence for a fellow Blood Warrior…"

"At least I'm fighting for those who are unwilling to fight a dirty fight…!"

By then, Hime and Riza arrived and the half human/werewolf went into action and charged towards Gilliam but then he took out another sword and aimed it on Hiro's neck, forming a hostage situation.

"Stay back, Liliiane…or I'll kill him…his Flame of Light is nearing depletion…if you wish to save him…surrender to me…"

"Hime…! Never mind me! Just kill this guy! He's using robots posing as Blood Warriors! Don't give your life away on the account of me!"

"Shut up, brat!"

But Hiro resisted and did an elbow strike and Gilliam slit Hiro's throat, and that was it, as his Flame of Light has finally been extinguished and is slowly dying, and Hime was pissed as she charged at Gilliam and clashed swords at her elder brother as Riza uses a handkerchief to stop the bleeding but Hiro was content, telling her to go help Hime, but Riza was unwilling.

"We're all going home!"

"N-never mind…about…me…g-go help…H-Hime…look after…S-Sawawa…"

"You are a fool, Lilliane...of all the possible candidates for a Blood Warrior...why a brat like him?"

"I find him...cute. Not to mention he's a good shield...at least he knows his place and mind his manners..."

"And I find it repulsing that you're even degrading yourself by having a relationship with a mere human..."

"At least he respects me as a woman...unlike you...but then you'll die a bachelor after i deal with you..."

"You bitch!"

Gilliam was irritated at Hime's course and her willingness to risk her life for someone he deemed useless and the two siblings clashed swords though she is unyielding and held Gilliam at bay.

By then Sylvia came with the awakened clones following her and there she gives out her command, which is to go after Gilliam, and the clones did so, and they all rushed towards Gilliam, who is now forced to defend himself against the cloned Blood Warriors and Emil arrived and saw Hiro is just a few seconds to expiration and used his Flame of Life to save him, but Hiro faintly pointed his finger towards the Mermaid Girl, as she too is dying and Emil was torn between saving his Blood Warrior and Hiro, until Hime came and used her Flame of Light to save the Mermaid Girl, and Emil now uses his to save Hiro.

However, Gilliam had a secret trick up his sleeve as he pressed a button hidden underneath his sleeve and several robots arrived, all resembling Huitzil (from Darkstalkers) and dispatches the cloned Blood Warriors while others surrounded the rest, trapping them, and Gilliam stood triumphant as he now has his siblings under fire.

"Any last words before I kill you all…?"

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it's under four pages…but I hope this makes up for the long delay…

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

As Hime and her troops deal with the army of robots, Emil and Sherwood hatches a plan to stop Gilliam once and for all…


	6. Escape

**Blood Wars**

Sorry for the long delay…I guess the "writer's block" bug has gotten to me…but after re-reading the past chapters, I was able to collect the ideas and now I managed to write and type down the final chapter of this fic, and what would happen if a War broke within the battlefield?

The conclusion is here and enjoy the final chapter.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

With the scene taking a different turn than he originally planned, and starting to get desperate to finish off his targets in order to win the "sibling war", Gilliam has seen enough and decided to end the battle himself and jumped inside the coliseum, and took out his sword and stabbed Hiro on his gut, but Hiro held onto the weapon impaled on his stomach while holding Gilliam, urging Mikasa to take the Mermaid Girl and run, and Sylvia's Blood Warrior is surprised to see his feeble attempt to sacrifice himself for others. Blood is spilling down to the ground yet Hiro held on, and Mikasa was annoyed, and baffled at why he is doing this.

"You are a fool…! Why risk you're life for others knowing that you'll be abandoned…there is no alliances between us…"  
"Still…"

"Worry about yourself! This is still a war between our masters!"

"I don't care about that!"

"Why? You're a blood warrior! I'm a blood warrior! There is no alliance between us!"

"But you're still human like me…I don't care if I die for good…just get the mermaid girl out…she's an unfortunate victim and target…she doesn't deserve to be here…please…as a fellow human…save the girl and take her to Emil…! He'll let you go if you bring her to him!"

Gilliam began kicking Hiro away to get him to release his hold on the sword but Hiro refused, while Mikasa reluctantly took the Mermaid Girl out of the coliseum and head for the nearest exit. Gilliam is getting pissed and began to kick him hard that Hiro was slammed against the wall ad there the prince began to repeatedly stab Hiro, but inspite of this he kept on fighting back, though he is starting to fall as his Flame of Light is now nearing depletion.

"You really are a fool…sacrificing your existence for a fellow Blood Warrior…"

"At least I'm fighting for those who are unwilling to fight a dirty fight…!"

"And what a fool you are…falling for the Princess of Monster Kingdom…you're only her blood warrior…she'll abandon you…you don't deserve her affections…she'll ditch you once your usefulness is no longer needed…and I doubt she'll mourn your death once I kill you!"

By then, Hime and Riza arrived and the half human/werewolf went into action and charged towards Gilliam but then he took out another sword and aimed it on Hiro's neck, forming a hostage situation. He hoped that this would make her vulnerable knowing she is a compassionate person she is and how far she is willing to put herself at risk just to rescue her servants.

"Stay where you are, Lilliane…or I'll kill him…his Flame of Light is nearing depletion…if you wish to save him…surrender to me…and I'll let him go…fair trade, no? I'm a reasonable man who is willing to negotiate…so what do you say? Surrender to me and I will spare his life…and even donate a portion of my flame of life to this boy…"

"Arrgghh…koff…Hime…! Never mind me! Just kill this guy! He's using robots posing as Blood Warriors! Don't give your life away on the account of me! He'll…kill you…if you come near…him…!"

"Shut up, brat!"

But Hiro resisted and did an elbow strike and Gilliam slit Hiro's throat, and that was it, as his Flame of Light has finally been extinguished and is slowly dying, and Hime was pissed as she charged at Gilliam and clashed swords at her elder brother as Riza uses a handkerchief to stop the bleeding but Hiro was content, telling her to go help Hime, but Riza was unwilling.

"We're all going home!"

"N-never mind…about…me…g-go help…H-Hime…look after…S-Sawawa…"

By then Sylvia came with the awakened clones following her and there she gives out her command, which is to go after Gilliam, and the clones did so, and they all rushed towards Gilliam, who is now forced to defend himself against the cloned Blood Warriors and Emil arrived and saw Hiro is just a few seconds to expiration and used his Flame of Life to save him, but Hiro faintly pointed his finger towards the Mermaid Girl, as she too is dying and Emil was torn between saving his Blood Warrior and Hiro, until Hime came and used her Flame of Light to save the Mermaid Girl, and Emil now uses his to save Hiro.

However, Gilliam had a secret trick up his sleeve as he pressed a button hidden underneath his sleeve and several robots arrived, all resembling Huitzil (from Darkstalkers) and dispatches the cloned Blood Warriors while others surrounded the rest, trapping them, and Gilliam stood triumphant as he now has his siblings under fire.

"Any last words before I kill you all…?"

**-x-**

Outside the castle, it appeared that help has arrived as the Mermen race are assembled and had Posiedon took on the zombies and it became a slugfest, where bodies are starting to pile up though it didn't deter either side, as the Mermen know why they are here: provide assistance to Hime and her friends.

"Keep it up! Destroy the zombies! Protect each other…save her Highness!"

**-x-**

Back inside, Hime, Sylvia and Emil's groups watched as the cloned versions of Hime, Sylvia and Emil are making a good defense as they fought the Huitzil robots while Gilliam slowly sneaked away and secretly planted bombs all over the places so that the three factions would be killed and he will be proclaimed the victor. However, in his zest, he seemingly overlooked one error: Sherwood wasn't there.

"_The bombs are in place…once I activated the remote control…they will die…and I will be proclaimed the winner and get the throne to myself…what a fool Lilliane is…having a relationship with a mere human boy…but he is not a weakling as I thought…but with him getting killed once the bomb goes off…it'll be a pleasure in attaining revenge…_"

Gilliam then sneaked out of the area but gave some instructions to his Gynoid, Franz before leaving.

The scene shifts to the coliseum where the clones have managed to take down several Huitzil robots and still they are not out of the woods yet, and while Hime is busy tangling with the other robots, Riza, Sledge and Keziah are having problems with their own, thus Franz is able to sneak past them and is heading for Hime, and just as the gynoid dog is about to lunge at her for the fatal bite, Hiro shoves her aside and he ended up getting the fatal bite, but then he saw a remote control attached and realized what this means.

"This dog got a remote control!"

Emil glances around and saw the bombs attached and learned that the entire place is booby-trapped. As the remote control device is starting to tick, Hiro managed to grab one of Franz's screws and loosens it, which caused the robot dog to malfunction and ran off. There Emil gathered his troops and they are ready to leave. Hime did the same, and Sylvia left, just as the others noticed that Mikasa is no longer around.

"Lilliane…come with us…we'll get out of here if we take this route…"

"Thank you, Emil…"

"Wait…what about Hiro…?"

"Darn…"

"Sledge…go find him…and rescue him…"

"Yes, master Emil…"

And so the two factions left and wasted no time, knowing that the bombs are ticking away.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Gilliam is waiting at the secret exit as he took this route after learning that the Mermen race are busy keeping the zombies at bay, and is now about to board a boat when Sherwood shows up, and with her are Francesca and Flandre, blocking his way.

"I knew you'd do something like this…you're just like Severin-nee-sama…a cheater and a coward…now you're going to pay for the deception…and for slapping my elder sister…so what if she chooses to hook up with Hiro? At least she's in good hands!"

"And Lilliane has bad taste in choosing a mate…but no matter…they're both going to die anyway…"

By then Franz and Hiro arrived and the teen blood warrior unfasten his belt and tied it on Gilliam's belt and attached it to Franz, but Gilliam didn't notice it as he threw a dagger at Sherwood's chest and she was thrown off the bridge and this caused the two Gynoid's to go after her while Hiro is again about to die after repeated slash attacks from Gilliam.

"Now no one will save you now, boy…!"

"…"

By then Franz, still malfunctioning due to a missing screw, ran back inside the castle and Gilliam, now realizing what is happening, tries to unfasten himself but is unable to given his predicament and saw the remote device ticking away. He shouted at his Gynoid to stop but it fell on deaf ears.

By then a huge mechanical hand emerged from the pond and it revealed to be Flanders, and along with Emil and Hime's group. Riza is applying bandages to the injured Sherwood and they all evacuated from the building where the Mermen race slowly withdraws as Emile uses his psychokinesis to keep the zombies back, and within another building the castle exploded, apparently taking Gilliam with him.

"You think Gilliam's done for?"

"Who knows, Riza…"

Hime then glances at Hiro, who is laying on her lap as she puts her flame of light on his chest and his wounds slowly healed. As Hiro sat up, he glances at her, and although blushing, he gently embraces her, which earned a coo from Riza and Keziah, while the Mermaid Girl smiled, while Sledge whistles in delight. Emil just nodded as he mentally approved of this, seeing that Hiro is just right for Hime.

Hime just sat there in an emotionless expression though her cheeks slowly went red a bit before her musing is interrupted when he gently kissed her lips. She was a bit silence but she chose to embrace him in return. She glances at Emil, who smiled faintly and nodded, and she nodded in return, smiling a little, seeing that her elder brother is fine with this.

At the hills where the castle is burning, Sylvia and Mikasa are reunited with Francette and watches the castle being consumed before leaving. They were unsure if Gilliam is dead or not but they are content with the turn of events.

"Fu-fu-fu…that's what you get for setting us up like that…and Lilliane…why hook up with a blood warrior so timid…she really has a poor taste in choosing men…Mikasa, Francette…let's go…"

"Mistress…you know Hiro helped me…are you going to…"

"No, my dear…I must say he is quite considerate…very well…if you cross path with that boy…you can have a truce…but for a one-time only…"

"Yes, mistress…"

**-x-**

At Hime's mansion, everyone have arrived and are getting some rest and a feast-ful of dinner from Sawawa and all are getting some rest, as they were tired from the events that happened earlier in the day. As usual, Sawawa is clueless on what happened and minds her own business.

At the bathroom, Hiro is clad only in his brief as he is about to shower when Hime came and glances at him. Hiro felt a tense atmosphere and wondered if she is upset about what he did earlier but instead she came closer to him, placed her hands on his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips, which lasted for half a minute.

"This doesn't change the fact that you are my blood warrior. But still…you think you can put up with me?"

"Yes…"

"Very well…let's keep this a secret from the outside world. Are you amendable with that?"

"Yes…"

"Good…"

Five minutes later…

"That was foul, Reiri…you left the castle when all of us are busting our butts trying to stay alive…"

"If not for me guiding the Mermen towards the castle…the zombie's would've feasted on you…be glad, Riza…we all arrived home safely…"

"Whatever…I'm going to brush my teeth…"

"Don't brush too much…you might chew up on the toothbrush…"

"Coming from you…huh?"

As the two female teens entered the bathroom, they were surprised with a rather surprising sight. The shower room is opened, and the scene zoomed towards Hiro and Hime. They were naked and are showering together. Riza blushed at what she saw while Reiri smirked as she gets to see them naked, and caught a glance of Hiro's "modesty".

Reiri (whispering): "Wow…Hiro is six inches big…Hime is sure is lucky…"

Riza (whispering): "Are you crazy? Watching them while they are having their private moment?"

The scene zooms in at the bathroom where the couple are at the shower room, where the scene slowly revealed the two from their feet zooming upwards where you could see them embracing each other while kissing slowly but passionately.

Hot water streamed gently down, cascading over their bodies in a pleasant embrace. He tipped his head to press his lips to hers, reveling in the scent and feel of her body. One arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his body, while the other gently stroked her side, slowly moving toward her bottom. Her hands were similarly busy, feeling the contours of his slim chest. Then her hands slowly went down and rubbed his pelvic area, still shaved, and gently grasped his "modesty".

"Mmm…"

Taking pleasure in each other's bodies, both felt more content and happy than they had felt in a long time. As she pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he gently squeezed her butt and she leaned forward, both lost in bliss. Riza turned around, facing the sink while brushing her teeth. Reiri smiled at watching the tender scene until she snapped out if her revelry when Hime stooped her actions and took out a crossbow with a wooden arrow loaded.

"Is there anything you need, Reiri…?"

"Ah…no…I'm leaving…"

Before leaving the bathroom, the teen vampire made a foolish joke which she would, seconds later regret pulling it off.

"Hiro…ask her to rub your birdie…I promise it'll make you feel good…"

FWING…PA-TOING!

"AAAIIIEEE! MY BUTT!"

Hime was blushing but pissed at Reiri's praks, but as she glanced at Riza, still brushing her teeth, she waved her hands and Hime nodded, as the werewolf warrior left the bathroom and locked the door. Now having complete privacy, the two kissed each other again and continued their showering romance, where the scene shifts to the wall where their shadows and silhouettes are shown and you can tell that they are now making love while showering and standing.

**The End…**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and the closure. Many thanks to those who read and reviewed it, and now that this is over, I'll try to finish off my other fic, "**The Seducer**", which I hope will be up within this week.


End file.
